board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Palmer
"im just happy i can make fun of contents and not be shunned because i almost won one" Discovered B8 in 2004. Really didn't like the contest but enjoyed many of the topics and users. Stayed for awhile under the username Bigboi971986 (which is horrible now that i look back at it). Made Heroic Palmer during the surge of Heroic usernames and seems to be one of the few active ones left. Lost access to my Heroic Palmer account soon after it was made and didn't reemerge with it till sometime in 2006. Really wasn't known at all on B8 till Icehawk put me on a list of his favorite users. From there gained popularity for a numerous amount of reasons (LARD gimmick, known as one of the nicest users, working at Wendy's, farm topic, having "awful" opinions and "awful" alts, being black, bad grammar, his package, his awesome name, etc. etc.). Still continues to go to B8 even though it is declining in the number of great users and topics it once had. My Top 10 games * FFX * Brave Fencer Musashi * Parasite Eve * Jade Cocoon 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Mega Man X * Timestalkers * Diablo II * Disgaea * Metal Gear Solid Things you all know to be true! * FFTA > FFT * KH:COM > KH2 * DKC > DKC3 > DKC2 * MMX is the best MMX game. * LttP is the best Zelda game. * Fighting games are the best genre. * Gameplay > Music > the rest. * Earthbound is the best SNES RPG ever created. * G/S/C was the worst gen of pokemon. * SNES Mario Kart > all * Peggy Hill > Dale > the rest * Pancakes > Waffles. * Butters > Kyle > Cartman > the rest * Roxas > Sora * Lenne > Yuna * Kimahri > all * Sonic 2 > Sonic 3 * SA2 is the worst Sonic game ever created * MK64 is easily the worst Mario Kart game * forget OoT, LA is the most overrated Zelda game * however FFVII > OoT * in fact the real debate should be whether LttP is better than FFX the true top games of each series! * CT and FF6 are the worst SNES RPGs My accounts which >>>>>> Crasty's!!!!!! * Bigboi971986 * Heroic Palmer * TorkoalKiller * Grandbomber * xGrammarPoPox * HeroicBarret * Floatzel * HeroicSmartHawk * Palmernater * Rample * Mitochondriagon * ChocolateFrosty * MauryPovich * -Dr_Faustus- * -Sexy_Pancakes- * Heoic_Palme * SEPalmernater * Levia_Dragon * EvraeAltana * -Fei_Long- * -Kung_Lao- * Manrience * Magna-Centipede * LedybaKiller * Choco_lateBear * Cyber_Peacock * -Magma_Dragoon- * Split_Mushroom * Flame_Hyenard * Launch_Octopus * Armos_Knights * Blizzagun * Zielregen * Vambees * Shinkita * Bakusaiga * -Rhyperion- * Sticky_Grenade * BlobDX * Quilava * Tentacruel * Sceptile * HeroicPolymer * Vennominon * Palmnificent * facepalmer * LasPlagas * Tortilla Comments - <_< You should redo your favorite users list mirite!? - ChaosTony - I love you!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 - stingers135 - Heroic Palmer: The TOWER TYCOON of Pokemon fanboyism.- Biolizard28 - Gangstaness and Good gaming times all in one! ~ BIGPUN9999 - Awesome guy AND we share the same birthday! <3 - polankerboy - d00d u rock gogogo palmer *Lardplodes* - oliphaunt - B8 without you is like 300 without Spartans... I think... - HanOfTheNekos - Nice and great guy <3<3<3 - linkhatesganon - Fried Chicken - TeeVeeDinner - awwwwww yeah i'm a favorite user. - vanilla bear TimJab - PENGUINS CANT FLY! - Shoenin_Kakashi - Hey Palmer, we should totally do lunch some time - RevolverSaro -From one Palmer to another, he is my brother from another mother. - Kraidfan101 - Palmer please leave! - Shaggy - terrible terrible opinions but i still love 'im to death; also, Chomp! more Xtremeblur - You want me to leave and we all know it - Rusty - Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. - Anagram - Have my babies. Please. - DigitalIncision - Why is the Palmer Calrissian picture not on here? - RayDyn - Palmer get your dumb black ass on AIM. i've been waiting for you to log on for like 3 weeks now. PS I Love You - freac Palmer's Fun Entry Palmer finished first place in the 2010 Character Battle, scoring 434 out of a possible 448 points. His bracket was perfect except for the following 11 mistakes (in his own words): i know i missed 14 points: * Cecil > Knuckles closer than i thought it would be- 1 point * Neku > Laharl lo****ingl- 1 point * Niko > Jill xD- 1 point * M. Chief > Ryu argh knew it would happen - 2 points * Ike > Zidane kind of thought this one would happen wasn't too sure though- 2 points * Magus > Alucard this one blindsided me so bad- 1 point * Geno > Ness lololololololol- 1 point * Wesker > Ken at least it was a close match- 1 point * Mewtwo > Ganon i have no idea about Ganon's strength apparently though Mewtwo had it easily -1 point * Mewtwo > Ken whoever won that match was beating Ken- 2 points * Marcus > Zero lolololol - 1 point all 14 points almost none of them debatable matches either -_- some of the ones i missed i knew would happen but like i said i made my bracket in like 10 mins and never look back Had Palmer taken 2 seconds to switch his bracket to a normal entry, he would have won the contest. But because of his $500 mistake, Dr_Football went down as the official winner of the 2010 character battle. The Fun Entry Controversy After his mistake that cost him the win (of the prize) in the Winter 2010 Contest, Palmer behaved differently on the board for a little bit. He was justifiably upset about the mistake, and lashed out a bit. To this day, he goes around telling people he won that contest even though he did not win a prize. Some users of the board would argue that winning a contest = winning the first place prize, but Palmer took the mistake pretty hard. Because of the perception of late that he's been a bit of a crybaby, Palmer has become more controversial. In May 2010, after weeks of complaints about people poking fun at him, Palmer made a topic asking for the feedback link to close his accounts. Coincidentally, this topic was made as Palmer was getting beaten in the early parts of his round 3 User of the Year 2010 match (he ended up finishing second in his group and advancing). Two days after closing the "Heroic Palmer" account, he made a topic entitled "lol you guys totally overreacted to me closing Heroic Palmer". All of this culminated in the following exchange: As someone who thinks you are a tool, I love it when you make an ass out of yourself and look like an idiot. Is that too complicated for you? Seriously, you make a FEEDBACK TICKET LINK PLEASE topic. Everyone knows what that means, that is essentially the same thing as saying IM CLOSING HEROIC PALMER. Then you go around xD guyz i never said that i dun want attsnnn LOL. You claim you never said you were leaving the board, while it was clear to me you weren't leaving because you are a rather sad human being who is not loved by your parents, but you tried to make it look like you were leaving in as many ways as possible without saying it, and you know it. Quit being a douche. It boils down to, you wanted attention, and I guess you got it, so congrats. But quit acting like you didn't try and make it look like you were leaving, and quit acting like you didn't ask for the feedback ticket in a topic because you wanted this to happen. --Icehawk its sad how you dislike me when im one of the most likeable people on this board --Palmer As one of the actual 'most likable people on this board,' I feel obliged to point out that you are being a sniveling, self-absorbed little baby who is playing every card he can think of in an attempt to get attention and sympathy. Obviously making a topic about 'where is the feedback form' means you're closing your account - what else would it be? - and obviously posting about it in such a matter means that you wanted attention. Which you do damn near every week. I almost never comment on it, but it's really damn annoying to see such attention-whoring coming from somebody who used to be a decent dude. And this whole topic you're parading around like andyman, pulling the 'lol I was just kiddin guys' card. It's pathetic when he does it and it's even worse when you do because I figured you had more sense than that. I know we've never really interacted beyond the occasional lighthearted jokes, but if this is what your true nature is like, I have no interest in changing that. --Ed Bellis what's sad is you spoutting nonsense that isn't even revelant --Palmer It's perfectly relevant, and Ice and Ed 100% right. You're acting like a little kid. You whined for days about losing, and it was hilarious karmic justice to see the king of the ALL CONTESTS SUCK crowd have that happen to him. Literally, the most perfect possible thing. Good to see you learned your lesson and stopped acting that way. o wate u messed up Palmer the past month: "Waah, nothing good ever happens to me. Waah, my laptop was pink. Waah, my job luck sucks. Waah, I rushed my entry and didn't click off of 'fun entry' even though I had a month to read it over. Waah, I'm closing my accounts and defriending everyone on Facebook because I can't handle people making fun of me. o lol just kidding xd you guys got served i wasnt being serious guyz, fun entry was totally on purpose and XD @ THINKING I WAS SERIOUS HAHA OWNED" Sorry, but this board is loaded with really smart people who aren't gonna buy it. It's a dumb attention grab, like everything else you do. Consequently, this topic is awful. I'm glad some of the more high-profile users have finally begun seeing through this junk, or finally stopped caring about the e-pop enough to call you out on it. PS: Winning a contest = winning the contest's prize. There is no debate to be had here. There are several other contests, even on GameFAQs (FAQ/Review of the month) where having the highest score doesn't mean winning. If you knew how to read rules, or if you knew how to read period, you'd know this. --Ulti As a result of this topic, Palmer became a more controversial user on Board 8 for a few days. But it set him right, and before long he went back to being the old Palmer we all love <3 Funny Palmer Quotes Because Palmer is a funny guy. jeeze i really wish you were better with the insults Ulti if it is any concern to you i had a full ride to college but was too lazy to go (morning classes are killer) i don't think college is for me anyways i didn't go to class and lost my scholarship i wanted to do community for a couple of years then transfer hell i probably wouldn't have met some of my best friends if not for the fact i dropped out of school i've always cared about other people but when it comes to me im always the last on everyone's list must be nice to have people who genuinely care about you honestly nothing really that bad has happened in my life and i complain about everything if i actually had to work for things in life i probably would have been better off damn my parents spoiling me and making me think i wouldn't have to work for anything in my life :( i just feel so used a lot of the time feel like a lot of people don't even really know me in fact they would probably the only ones who genuinely did care for me and i decided to move out because they made me do stuff i didn't want to xD guess i've always thought i wasn't worth caring about -after Saro's topic where he admits to killing a cat and blames crackhead parents for it- Its ok Saro im on your side cats suck Category:Users Category:Alt Whore